cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 19th episode of Season 1 and the 19th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after finding everyone sick with chickenpox, Eddy goes completely insane with nobody to scam and it's up to Ed and Edd to capture him. Plot Eddy's grand scheme of the day is to sell "Ice Cream - Big Scoops" from a cardboard box that is thinly disguised as a sales van. The fact that this ice cream is actually made of pink-painted tennis ball scoops, paper cones and glue doesn't seem to bother him. What does bother him is there's not a single customer within sight. Where are all the other kids? They go to a house and knock on the door. When the door opens the Eds are shocked and disgusted by what they are seeing. Jimmy is then shown to be the one at the door, but he is sick and has the chickenpox. He mistakenly thinks it is the postman with eggs for him. He then scratches due to his itchiness from the pox. Ed wants to touch it since it is so gross, but Edd stops him saying Jimmy has chickenpox and if he touches him, Ed will get chickenpox too. Jimmy approaches Ed and Edd as Eddy quickly grabs a sign to make him go back into his house. Eddy then shuts the door to prevent Jimmy from coming back out. Edd is shocked that the sign Eddy used is a "Quarantine" sign which is really bad. Ed notes he has seen this before. Eddy demands where and Ed answers they are "there" around the entire Cul-de-Sac. Edd realizes it must be an epidemic going around. This means the Eds - the only healthy kids in the Cul-de-Sac, are just going to have to amuse themselves today until everyone has recovered from the chickenpox. The Eds amusing themselves normally wouldn't be so bad; that is, if only Eddy wasn't so difficult to please and constantly griping about the others boring him with their ideas of fun. After playing kick the can, Eddy gets so angered over not getting a turn to kick the can that he crushes up the can with his feet before he storms off. Ed and Edd are then shown playing cat's cradle, but while doing so Ed accidentally tangles himself up and falls. Ed and Edd have a brief laugh before Eddy angrily tells them they're boring him. Eddy then mocks Ed on having one eyebrow and no chin and then tries to take Edd's hat off to see what is under it, but fails. Ed suggests they change a light bulb, but Eddy dismisses it as boring. Eddy really wants to scam somebody, but Edd points out that with no kids around there are no scams to do on people. Ed and Edd then leave Eddy alone while they go change a light bulb (He tries to get them to stay by amusing them through a trick, but the trick he uses is one that they have already been seen so he bores them which causes them to leave). Eddy tries to see who isn't sick, but no such luck. He even calls for Sarah in his desperation, much to his shock, but that doesn't work either. Eventually, the lack of potential earnings from any of the other kids causes Eddy's brain to have a total meltdown and he cracks under the strain. He soon starts running around and doing strange things in his crazy state. Ed and Edd notice this and Ed notes that Eddy is funny. Edd realizes that this is serious and that he and Ed must do something because without kids to scam, Eddy has gone crazy. For Eddy's safety, they must capture him. Eddy then opens a mailbox claiming he sees someone. He goes into the mailbox which then breaks and falls down. Ed and Edd then appear as Jonny and Plank. Eddy greets them and claims he would let them in, but he hasn't shampooed the rugs. Ed's mask then falls off, prompting Eddy to believe that Jonny dropped his face. Eddy then leaves to get "Jonny" a new one. Eddy is then shown confusing fire hydrants for Jawbreakers and wooden fences for some ham, eggs, and buttered toast, and not to mention swindling the local squirrel population out of its nut supply! Ed and Edd then try luring Eddy with a dollar bill all the way to a shed. After getting him in, Edd locks the door and gives Ed the key which he must hide discreetly. Ed does as Edd tells him to by eating it sandwich style. Eddy is happy that he has money and Edd then shows him a whole pile of cash. This gets Eddy back to normal after he sees and have fun in the pile, but to his shock the money is fake due to them all having Ed's face on them. Ed then reveals that he drew the money himself. Eddy is angry at this, but this means he is finally back to normal. However the Eds have now capturing themselves in the process and they can't unlock it since Ed ate the key (even worse the kids have all recovered from their illnesses and Eddy wants to scam them of their money so bad). The episode ends with Eddy using Ed as a shovel to dig their way out. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Jimmy Cameos *Sarah *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:Episodes Category:11m